buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Future Shock
}} |coverA = B12-02-00a The Reckoning.jpg |released = July 18, 2018 |pages = 22 |series = Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Twelve |number = 2 |previous = One Year Later |next = The Reckoning |publisher = Dark Horse Comics |writer = Christos Gage & Joss Whedon |penciller = Georges Jeanty |editor = Freddye Miller |coverart = Stephanie Hans Variant cover: Georges Jeanty, Karl Story & Dan Jackson Ultra variant: Phil Noto |inker = Karl Story |colorist = Dan Jackson |letterer = Richard Starkings & ComiCraft's Jimmy Betancourt |coverB = B12-02-01a The Reckoning.jpg |coverC = B12-02-02a The Reckoning.jpg }} is the second issue of Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Twelve comic book miniseries. It was written by Christos Gage and Joss Whedon, and illustrated by Georges Jeanty. Synopsis With his ownership of Slayer memories, Harth has come from the future to destroy Buffy and all the Slayers, stealing their power for his own. At his side are demons and evil-kind, a massive army that Buffy and the Scoobies weren't expecting. To even the playing field, the gang travels to the future to recruit Fray and learn of their dismal fate — should they fail in this battle against Harth… *The return of Fray! *''The Reckoning'' will be the culmination of all the Buffy seasons!"Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season 12: The Reckoning #2". Dark Horse Comics. Retrieved April 21, 2018. Continuity *Buffy complains about being always attacked when she arrives in the future, as it's happened before in Time of Your Life, Part One. *Melaka recalls Buffy breaking her Scythe in Time of Your Life, Part Four. *Erin is curious about vampires' ability to have sexual intercourse, and Mel refers to this behavior as deviant; Buffy had confirmed the ability with Angel ("Surprise") and Spike ("Wrecked"). *Giles refers to the First Evil exploding the Watchers Council headquarters ("Never Leave Me"). *Giles discovers the later members of the Watchers Council had been mad and paranoid, as Urkonn has described to Melaka in Ready, Steady.... *A flashback shows Willow being killed by Buffy, as happened in Time of Your Life, Part Four. Faith learns about the event for the first time. *Buffy refers to Gunther as a pervert, in reference to his interest on her underwear in Time of Your Life, Part Two. *Spike mentions he's glad for Illyria's return from death (United, Part Two); they had't seen each other since the fall of Los Angeles. *Harmony suggests a polyamorous relationship between Buffy, Angel, and Spike, as she had mentioned in Day Off (or Harmony in My Head). *Harmony confirms Willow's plan to bring Buffy to the future had been so the witch would be killed by the Slayer (Time of Your Life, Part Four). *Angel mentions he had already been in hell, in reference to Acathla's dimension ("Becoming, Part Two"). *Angel repeats his quote “if nothing we do matters, then all that matters is what we do,” from episode "Epiphany". Appearances Individuals *Angel *First Evil *Erin Fray *Harth Fray *Melaka Fray *Gates *Rupert Giles *Gunther *Alexander Harris *Joyce Harris *Illyria *Harmony Kendall *Faith Lehane *Ocypete *Willow Rosenberg *Spike *Buffy Summers *Dawn Summers *Richard Wilkins Organizations and titles *Scooby Gang *Slayer *Watchers Council *Warlock *Witch Species *Demon *Dog (Only image) *Human **Radie *Old One **Olvikan *Unicorn (Only image) *Vampire Events *Reckoning Locations *Boston *Haddyn **Fray's library **Gunher's home *Silicon Valley **Wolfram & Hart Silicon Valley branch Weapons and objects *Mʔ *Ray gun *Watchers Diaries Death count *Willow, killed by Buffy (in flashbacks). *Xander and Dawn, died of old age (in flashbacks). Behind the scenes Production *With similar pose and clothes, Phil Noto's cover is a reference to Georges Jeanty's cover with the two Slayers for Time of Your Life, Part Four — which was in turn a reference to a promotional picture of Buffy with Kendra in "What's My Line? Part Two". *Harmony's throne adornment of an unicorn is a direct reference to Dark Horse Comics logo. Distribution *'' '' was the 169th best selling comic issue in its publishing month, with 10,720 sales in July 2018 at comic specialty stores."Top 500 Comics--July 2018". ICv2, August 13, 2018. Collections *''The Reckoning'' *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Twelve Library Edition'' Pop culture references *Buffy associates Melaka with The Fifth Element (1997) science-fiction action film, and Barbie fashion doll. *Buffy compares Melaka's world with young adult fiction common genre of dystopia. Gallery Cover artwork B12-02-00b The Reckoning.jpg|Stephanie Hans main cover B12-02-01b The Reckoning.jpg|Georges Jeanty variant B12-02-02b The Reckoning.jpg|Phil Noto ultra variant Preview B12-02 P1.jpg B12-02 P2.jpg B12-02 P3.jpg References Category:Buffy comics Category:Season Twelve